


Soul Mates

by The_Anonymous_Shadow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Suicide Attempt, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Shadow/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Shadow
Summary: I remember crying and hurting, trapped in the back seat alone, my parent’s limp bodies in the front seat in disarray. It was hot, fire quickly engulfing the car. Suddenly the roof was gone and arms were ripping the seat belt away from my small body. Hands picked me up, strong and large. I recalled over the next decade his eyes, a beautiful grey green, looking at me with emotions I simply couldn’t understand at the time.





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I will say the suicide attempt is very minor and not explicit or detailed. I do not believe it will trigger anyone but I wanted to point it out here first. Thank you. *Repost*

Soul mates

I can only recall bits and pieces of the first time I saw him. I was young, somewhere around five I think. He saved me from my family’s burning car. It was dark and I honestly don’t even know where we were all going but something happened and the car lost control, careening off a cliff side. The smell of burning hair still makes me want to gag to this day.

I remember crying and hurting, trapped in the back seat alone, my parent’s limp bodies in the front seat in disarray. It was hot, fire quickly engulfing the car. Suddenly the roof was gone and arms were ripping the seat belt away from my small body. Hands picked me up, strong and large. I recalled over the next decade his eyes, a beautiful grey green, looking at me with emotions I simply couldn’t understand at the time.

As the years passed and I was sent from orphanage to orphanage until I was finally adopted, I began to think it was all a hallucination that this mysterious man saved me. Thought instead it was a policeman or fireman. My adopted parents didn’t know much, whenever I asked them about it they simply said I was just lucky I got rescued.

They did manage to turn up a box of things from my parents’ home, inside I found a picture of my parents. They looked just like I do, pale skinned with dark hair and bright blue eyes. My adopted parents wanted to re name me but I refused to be called anything other than Link, it just felt right, like it’s always been my real name.

*

The second time I saw him I was sixteen and laying down on the train tracks through the woods behind my house. I had run away in the middle of the night after my adopted parents found out I kissed a boy name Thomas. They screamed at me, told me I was to never do something so vile and sinful again. They told me it was wrong and I would go to hell for it. I told them to fuck off before slamming my bedroom door in their shocked and disgusting faces.

I’d always felt out of place there, like I was never meant to be there at all. Like I was missing something, like half of me was dulled. It had been this way since I could remember. Feeling this way made me quiet and secluded. I tried to look for what was missing, I kissed boys and girls but while I liked kissing boys more it still felt empty, wrong somehow. I did reckless things like jump off high hills into small lakes who’s bottoms I couldn’t really see. Drove fast in friend’s trucks down gravel roads at night. These people who raised me and tried to push their ideals onto me didn’t fill the void either. So I ran away that night. The void was too much, the shit the world spewed out too much and everything just felt incomplete.

So, I ran and stumbled through the woods, falling more than once. I finally got to the tracks, empty and quiet. I quickly laid myself down on them. I had thought to myself that it would be a quick death even though I had never heard about anyone dying on them before. I’d heard of people losing an arm or leg but they were all accidents. As I laid there I stared up at the thousands of stars in the sky, twinkling and shining and wondered, maybe if I died, I’d be reborn in the world I was meant to be born in and then this awful emptiness will be gone and I’ll feel whole for the first time.

Quite suddenly I could feel it, something in the air shifted. The bugs that I didn’t realize had been humming and chirping suddenly stopped, leaving the air deadly quiet and still. My body broke out in goose bumps, the hairs on my arms, legs and neck standing on end. I felt frozen in place. I managed to slowly turn my head to the side, to look down the tracks.

It was then I saw him, a gigantic figure standing on the tracks. My blood suddenly ran hot through my veins and feeling flooded inside me. The void filling up with a rush of emotions, flickers of images that made no sense speeding through my mind’s eye. I began to panic, breath coming in quick and shallow.

Suddenly the tracks began to shake and vibrate, I tried to move myself but my body felt like lead. I refocused through the flashes and the panic and searched for the man only to find him towering over me, face inches from my own. I yelped in surprise, his face was mostly in shadows, but I could tell he had a full beard and long curly hair styled up. His skin was pale and his eyes a dark grey green. He reached out and placed his palm on my face, his fingers gently touching my cheek. His fingers were cold like ice, but they felt so good against my hot skin.

I could feel my panic subside as he stared at me, his eyes held a gentleness I hadn’t seen directed at me before. He looked depressed, elated and disappointed all at once. Those eyes, they felt familiar to me. Like I had looked into them a thousand times before, yet I didn’t think I’d ever seen this man before.

He finally spoke, just as the trains whistle rang out in the night. I couldn’t really make out what he said, but it was quick and his voice was deep and struck something inside me. It filled me with a hope I didn’t understand but wanted to grip onto for dear life. He leaned down closer to my face as if he were going to kiss me. I closed my eyes reluctantly and felt instead of his lips upon mine, a sharp quick pain on my neck and then nothingness.

I woke up in the morning wrapped up in my covers feeling as though all of it was a dream. I would have thought it was but I felt my neck and there were two light puncture marks there. The years that followed were made complicated but at the same time better by the lucid dreams I had every night. I dreamt of the man I saw, in different times and different places. It was as though I was watching things happen through my own eyes, seeing him flash before me, smiling and sometimes bloodied but unhurt.

The places I saw in my dreams had to have been from centuries ago, one dream was always hot and painful, causing me to startle awake coughing on smoke that wasn’t really there. In them he looked at me as though I was the only thing that existed. I yearned for the day when I would see him again, the dreams made me feel like he loved me and like he was something important that I needed. The way he looked at me in my dreams made the void that returned in full force ease ever so slightly. I thought perhaps he is what I was missing.

*

The third time I saw him I was twenty. I had graduated from high school and was going to get out of this place, go to college in California or somewhere far from North Carolina. My friends and I went out for a final time before we would be leaving the next day for new states. We found a club that we could sneak into in the next town over, so we all piled in a truck and drove there in the middle of the night. We made it inside with little issue, the place was thrumming with bodies and music.

Needing to feel free from the emptiness inside that plague’s me with a hopelessness that threatens to end me, I threw myself into the music and the bodies. Not caring who I was touching or who was touching me. I just wanted to feel again, feel things like I did when I met him. I had wanted to see him so badly. I looked for him every day for months on end after that night, but when I never saw a single hair of him I partly gave up.

The dreams never stopped but the mark healed. I was scared I was going insane, or if I wasn’t insane I was afraid he didn’t want me. My dreams made it seem like I was important to him, that he loved me, but if he did and he found me, why didn’t he show himself again.

I threw myself into it, bodies rubbed against mine, music coursed through my limbs. It was sudden, just like before. I felt the change, a sudden vibration different to that of the music booming off the walls. It was electrifying. I was torn away from the feeling suddenly, by someone grabbing my arm roughly.

I whipped my head around to see some strange man had a hold of my arm. He was a lot stronger than me and had little issue dragging me through the thick crowd. No one seemed to notice or care, I tried to yank my arm away but his grip was like a vice, I tried to yell but my voice was flooded out by the music. I started to panic, looking for him, sure I felt something just like the last time I saw him.

My gaze was drawn to the far wall of the club. I saw him finally, he looked angry, his eyes held a coldness I hadn’t see in them before or in my dreams. I had the urge to look away in fear or shame but I couldn’t. I knew somehow that he was still safe. I tried again to get away from the burly man but failed, feeling my arm being slightly crushed by the man’s grip.

I whimpered at the pain that lanced through my arm. In the next second I felt a presence behind me, a body gently leaned flush against my back and a strong gentle arm wrapped around my center holding me in place. I looked up and up, my head resting against his chest. He was behind me, looking down at me with those warm green eyes, this time holding a gentle loving gaze, one familiar and inviting, I immediately felt at ease. His arm snaked up my body so his palm lay flat with fingers splayed out against my sternum.

The jerk who had a hold of my arm suddenly stopped and angrily turned to glare at me, but then his gaze rose to meet that of my savior. I don’t know what he saw then but his face turned sickly pale and he dropped my arm as if it had burned him. He backed away tripping over people, gaze not breaking until his body disappeared within the crowd of people.

I pulled my arm to myself, inspecting the light bruise that will surely be ugly and purple tomorrow. My savior wrapped his other arm around me as well, hugging me from behind and I felt like we were the only two in the room. He gently took my wounded left arm with his left hand, thumb brushing over the mark slowly. His other hand began stroking my waist, stomach and chest slowly. My body felt heavy again, I found I could only lean bodily against him as he touched me.

I blinked and found we were somehow outside in the cool air behind the club. We were in the same position as previously, he behind me against a wall now, still gently stroking my arm with one hand while his other stroked along my torso and waist.

I leaned my head against his chest, trying to look up into his beautiful green eyes again. Before I had the chance to move my heavy head, his was suddenly snuggling into the side of my neck. I could feel his beard tickling me and his nose rubbing at the sensitive flesh he found.

As he nuzzled me I felt my body alight with a fire so bright and hot I suddenly felt my breath was taken away. I panted openly and felt my groin tighten as my face flushed. He nosed at my ear then and I started to shake at the thought of him speaking to me. The music was still pounding through the thin walls, but with him right up against me I could feel every move he made and hear him clear as day.

The first thing he said both confused me and made sense, “I’m so sorry,” He sounded broken when he whispered the words in his deep voice, “I’ve missed you so much Bo.” My heart clenched painfully at words, I turned my head and met his gaze. He kissed me and I melted. He spun me around and held me tight against him as he kissed me like a starving man drinking water for the first time in years. I kissed him back as well as I could, not having kissed like this before. Our tongues danced and slid together wetly, he held me in place by the back of my head when I felt like I may faint.

As we threw ourselves at each other a name rang through my mind suddenly.

A memory, vivid and clear, full of pain and fear, my voice yelling out in terror, Rhett!

I gasped and wrenched myself away from his lips, I looked upon him in confusion mixed with clarity. The dreams I had since I first met him, they were not just dreams. They were my memories, of lifetimes spent together with him.

“Rhett….” As soon I said his name I knew something had shifted, like me recalling his name opened something he had been waiting a long time for. He cupped my face and gently kissed my forehead. I felt a wetness drip on my face so I assumed he was crying. I reached up to wipe his tears from my face, that’s when I saw red on my fingertips.

Fear coursed through me until I realized this was normal. My dreams, memories of our past life together reminded me of what he is and what I had been.

Vampire.

I reached up and grasped his face, trails of blood running down his pale cheeks and dripping through his beard, “Don’t cry Bo, you found the me you needed to find. I remember everything.” Rhett kissed me again, his body shaking with barley held back sobs as he clutched onto me.

Yes, I recall it all now. Our life and death spent together over hundreds and hundreds of years. Until the day my immortal death happened, I was killed by foolish humans, over powered by their numbers while Rhett slept un aware. We are soul mates, lived through our first human life together and spent our immortal years in death together.

It’s said soul mates can always find each other again in the next life. It was a long shot, to think that after becoming immortal and dying that my soul was still a thing.

It took Rhett a hundred years to find the right me, the one that could recall my past life fully. He had to find me in time before the void I was always reborn with plunged me into an early death. Without my living soul mate walking around on earth, my human body and soul thought he was gone, therefore the void was always present and growing larger every time I was reborn.

*

Rhett took me with him back to a house he was living in. He turned me that night, neither of us wanting to wait any longer after being apart for so long. The process was as quick and painful as I recalled it being the first time.

He drained me till the brink of death, then I fed from him. My body died and when it was done I was finally Vampire again. He held me all through it, refusing to leave my side ever again. I held tightly onto him through the entire process knowing I would never again be apart from my soul mate. He fed me bags of blood until I was sated, then we made love for the first time in a hundred years and slept through the day wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Once I had turned, the void in my soul had disappeared. Now that I was in the same state as Rhett our souls aligned again, recognizing one another again. We have walked through centuries on this earth together, fated soul mates bound together through life and death and we will walk through the rest of time until the earths lifespan runs out. We will face it together hand in hand until the end.

End.


End file.
